Limeblood entries
by drtakumi151
Summary: Its a small series of journal entries written by a limeblood during thier hunting.


Entry: 1 Second Era Day 301

Im writting in this journal pad today. My matesprit gave it to me for 12 perigee day. This thing is stupid, I cant even write in my text color, or any of my quirks. Just stupid black text. I guess I'll just write about my info. Im a limeblood, I'm 7 sweeps old. My name is Vanuis Oriona. I have a olive blood matesprit named Riftah Larona. I dont have any other quadrents filled. I dont know what the fuck else to write about so im done for today.

Entry: 2 Second Era Day 307

Im writting in this thing again, Riftah got angry because I was'nt really using this thing. I just got back from Nera City, Me and my bros just shopped around and watched some movies. I saw a lot of highbloods there though, they were kinda giving some limebloods a hard time, they never really affiliate with that city. My hive placement dues are getting kinda big too. It's pretty weird.

Entry: 3 Second Era Day 310

Me and my friends went back to Nera Today. We wanted to go to our favorite food den but there was a sign on the door saying no limebloods. Me and my friends just went too a sausage stand. That was really fucked up, limebloods are usually pretty popular among other trolls. We kinda are known for fucking up some trolls though. But I dont know. Why would they punish all limebloods just because a few abuse thier power? Not all limebloods can take away the powers of other trolls and fuck thier minds. I certainly know I cant.

Entry: 4 Second Era Day 323

There was a huge ass bombing in Nera yesterday, over 50 trolls died. All of them were limebloods. It was in a furniture and sexual object repository. The troll cops said it was made of materials only highbloods could have access to. So much shit like this has been going on for the past ten days. Limebloods are being subjugated by subjugulators, im pretty damn sure of that.

Entry: 5 Second Era Day 324

Hive burned down. Staying with Riftah. The cause of the fire was unknown, but I have a pretty good idea who did it.

Entry: 6 Second Era Day 326

My friends dont want me to contact them anymore, they say Im a threat to them because they are afraid of being accused of affiliating with a limeblood. Its not safe in Nera anymore. Limebloods have absolutley no rights, they arnt doing a good job at getting people to forgive them though, they are using thier powers to fuck up other highbloods and lowbloods. Im glad I still have Riftah.

Entry: 7 Second Era Day 330

I have to hide in the attic like all the time now, highbloods are checking and rechecking all the wriggler hives. Luckly the attic is pretty damn hidden. I feel so bad for Riftah, she dosnt need all this.

Entry: 8 Second Era Day 334

This is terrible, Riftah is barely scraping by let alone able to feed me. Highbloods are using all the resources to hunt down limebloods. Its gone from subjugation to flat out hunting. Limebloods are fucking becoming extinct.

Entry: 9 Second Era Day 413

I have'nt written in a long time. I guess I'll start from the beggining. Riftah was running really low on resources and I could'nt stand it anymore, so I ran off in the middle of the day. I was'nt blinded or burned by the sun, I had no idea I could survive the sun. I ran and ran while all the other trolls slept. I stopped to take a quick piss break, and thats when I found a running Limeblood Group. At first they were unsure of me, but I managed to appeal to them. They were running to a seaside cave, I thought that was dangerous because maybe sea dwellers visited that cave, the leader said that sea dwellers stay away from there because lowbloods sometimes mate there. When we arrived the cave smelled of orange cream and salt water. We set up a little camp in there and for a while things were pretty ok. We all took turns catching whatever took our bate in the ocean. Sadly a couple of lowbloods came here to have a disgusting time, and they saw us. They ran back and we were unsure of what would happen, 3 days of complete stress took over our group and one actually died because his stomach ate him from the inside out. After 4 days however, we saw a highblood approching our cave, holding those lowbloods heads in his hands. We had the terrible idea to stay and fight and we all went up to confront the massive highblood. All but two of us were killed, we never stood a chance against the highblood. I managed to blind him with some sand and me and the other limeblood ran like hell back inland. The other limeblood killed herself later out of fear and sadness for her matesprits death. I just sat under a tree for a while and later fell asleep, when I woke up I was in a respite block in a cacoon. I saw a young little troll crimson blood, probally only 3 sweeps old. She said I passed out from exhasution and hunger right outside her hive and had her lusus drag me in. She said it wasnt right what highbloods were doing to limebloods, and wanted to help me anyway, she had a shit ton of food, how could I refuse? Highbloods apparently checked this girls hive like 30 times and she said they just gave up. So im just sitting on a couch next to her writting this.

Entry: 10 Second Era Day 417

I asked where this girl gets all this food from, apparently she has the favor of a super popular lowblood general. Who also supports limebloods, this is the greatest break Ive ever had. I still miss Riftah though.

Entry: 11 Second Era Day 419

The lowblood general stopped by today, he said I was very strong for surviving this long. He said most limebloods are dead. Or worse.

Entry: 12 Second Era Day 419

I just realized, these logs are actually pretty important now, because since im one of the few limebloods left, this story can be preserved on this journal pad for everybody to read.

Entry: 13 Second Era Day 421

I kinda wish things could just go back to normal, before all of this where me and my bros could act like dumbasses, and me and my matesprit could pail by the fire.

Entry: 14 Second Era Day 423

Highbloods seriously raised the bounty on limebloods today. This crimson blood is giving me some weird looks.

Entry: 15 Second Era Day 430

On the run again. That damn girl got greedy and called the highbloods, when they arrived they killed her and were about to cull me right there, but that general had arrived with perfect timing, he distracted the highbloods and told me to run as fast as I could.

Entry: 16 Second Era Day 431

Its daytime again, im just walking and typing this, I cant believe that girl sold me out, she didnt have anything against me, she had tons of food, and had protection by a super powerful lowblood general. What would she have done with that money? And why the hell did she think the highbloods would just give her the money and take me? Hell no. She should've known they wouldve fucked shit up. That general must have been super disapointed, if he's even still alive.

Entry: 17 Second Era Day 435

So there I was hiding under a rock when that general found me, he said I could come with him to a little underground hideout they had. "Hell fucking yes" I told him. So now Im just chillin on a couch in this fucking badass bunker. I contacted Riftah, shes been crying ever since I ran away, poor thing. I told her I was staying in a bunker and she was happy that I was safe, she said my friends had actually been trying to be her matesprit because they thought I was dead, those funny assholes, I wouldve done the same thing though, I miss them too.

Entry: Second Era Day 438

The computer they have has like absolutley no games, what the hell is this shit. I can sweep for mines in the backyard of this place why the hell would I do it on this stupid ass computer.

Entry: Second Era Day 440

The leader says he wants me to be the poster boy, I told him to fuck off since thats like "OH WE HAVE A LIMEBLOOD YES LOOK HOW AMAZING WE ARE JOIN US LIMEBLOOD LOOK WE HAVE ONE IN OUR BASEMENT" When I told him that he reassured me that highbloods wouldnt be able to get in here. I finnally agreed, but I have a terrible feeling about this.

Entry: Second Era Day 447

Ive become like some lowblood tourist attraction, their taking pictures with me and everything, apparently im thought to be the last limeblood. Thats fucking terrible, my entire caste is dead and im an attraction that a lusus would take its little brat grub to when it wanted it to stop fucking crying. Come take a picture with a rare limeblood they said, it'll be fun they said. These lowbloods are making way to much money off of this to listen to my opinion anymore.

Entry: Second Era Day 500

I dont even know where to begin... well first off the lowbloods were getting greedy as fuck and telling everybody to some see the fucking rare limeblood, its such a magical expirience. Eventually the news reached the highblood castes and off they were to fuck shit up like they always do, thousands of them fucking stormed in there, killing everything, the general got his fucking spine ripped out by some giant royal blue blood. Lucky for me though I was hiding in some tiny ass air vent, I actually was in there because I was escaping from the lowbloods, and the highbloods stormed in while I was crawling in the vents so I decided to stay and watch. It was bloody as fuck but so cool. So I crawled out the vents and fell in this backwash river and I sortal just floated with the current thinking what Im going to do now. I had actually fallen asleep and most likely caught some desiese floating in that filth, but a blue blood had picked me up, at first I was scared as shit thinking this bro was gonna kill me. But then he went into this sappy speech about how his matesprit and morail was a limeblood and he talked about being forced to kill both of them when all this shit started. I was still unsure but I was kinda out of options, so I followed the dude to his hive and hot damn it was nice, he had everything. At first I was having a great time, but then the guy started flirting with me and I was like no I have a matesprit and thats when he acted like the bluebloods ive come to know, he tried to stab me, I dont know what I did but he ended up dead, so now Im just chilling in his house, I need to run soon because other highbloods might come to visit.

Entry: Second Era Day 500

To whoever reads this, this will probally be my last post, highbloods came sooner than I expected, Im hiding in a small dark room, and they for sure are going to check here. My name is Vanuis Oriona, and I am a limeblood, the last limeblood. I guess thats a good thing to be remembered for. I dont know what kind of name I could make for myself if this didnt happen. Riftah, Im sorry for making you worry, if you read this, Im sorry for making you cry. And Im sorry I couldnt survive. To all my bros, you were the best bros I could ever ask for, thanks for being faggots. If there are any limebloods left out there, run. Just run. Please, you cant fight the highbloods, survive somewhere nobody will hunt you. My wish for anyone who reads this, please take this injustice and fight for equality, make blood just blood, make it so the blood of the innocent isnt spilt for fun. Bring peace to this terrible planet. Ok, I can hear them comming up the stairs, goodbye. And thank you for buying this journal pad for me Riftah.


End file.
